Retz
Retz (レツ, Retsu) was a travelling puppeteer and the younger sister of Omokage.Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Appearance Retz had long blonde hair and turquoise eyes. When she was disguised as a boy, her hair seemed significantly shorter, hiding it in a light-blue skull cap. She also wore light-blue overalls, blue gloves, and yellow sneakers. Later in the movie, Retz wore a red and black Gothic-lolita dress, and a red ribbon on her head. She also wore black stockings and gray shoes. Personality Retz was a young puppeteer who disguised herself as a boy by dressing in typical boys' clothes and hiding her long hair under a hat. She was a very sweet and happy girl. Retz showed a hint of jealousy towards Gon and Killua’s relationship. She was also afraid of her brother who turned her into a manipulative doll that would steal Gon's eyes. Overall she was a very affectionate, sweet, and lovable girl who treated Gon like the brother she had wanted. Plot Phantom Rouge Note: Events occurring in the Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge movie do not constitute canon material. While performing with her puppet in the streets, Retz meets Gon, and the two soon become friends. Gon asks Retz for help in locating the place where the person who stole Kurapika's eyes might be hiding at. When Gon introduces her to Killua; Killua is instantly jealous of the quick bond Gon and Retz had already formed. Gon soon realizes that Retz's eyes are not her own, but most likely Omokage's, thus he is using Retz to lead them into a trap. It is later revealed that Retz is just a puppet herself, created by Omokage in the image and mind of his little sister. However, she had developed her own feelings and intentions through her interactions with Gon and Killua, and grew to be genuinely fond of them. She constantly wonders what "true life" really is, for she is only a doll. She kills Omokage with Soul Doll Chrollo's Ben's Knife to return to the place the two truly belonged—in memories. Before her death, Retz thanks Gon and Killua for showing her a glimpse of what it means to truly live. Abilities & Powers Nen It is shown that she can move her puppet without any strings attached. Given that she possessed Soul Doll ability, as she creates a doll based on Illumi Zoldyck with her puppet, she is likely to be a Specialist as her brother. Trivia * It is hinted that Retz harbours feelings towards Gon. When Omokage cynically asks her whether she is in love with Gon or not, she remains silent. * Despite being a doll that was controlled by Omokage, she was able to go against his orders and kill him. Intertextuality and References * Her name is most likely taken from a real-life town known likewise as Retz located in the Hollabrunn district of Austria. This is especially the case since she was first introduced as a character in a remotely similar town in the Totoria district. Translations around the World References es:Retz fr:Retsu zh:蕾姿 Category:Movie Related Characters Category:Female characters Category:Non-canon Nen users Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Deceased characters